1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems, communication devices, notification methods, recording media, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication system, communication device, notification method, recording medium, and program with which a counterparty of communication can be readily identified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, services employing short-range communication, such as commutation tickets, prepaid cards, electronic money, and ID cards, are becoming common. An example of short-range communication standard is NFC (Near Field Communication, ISO/IEC 18092). A feature of short-range communication is that the distance between communication devices involved is short, so that by placing a communication device in proximity to a different communication device, it is possible to determine a counterparty of communication and to start communication. Short-range communication is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-215255.